Burning Inside
by Pennatus
Summary: Tsukasa x Tomonori. I want to tell you, can’t you see that? Yet I can’t make you do anything more for me. You’re too kind as it is.


First Amou x Tonomori fic! So happy! Seriously though, this pairing needs some more love :D

Just a drabble I wrote after finishing the first five books of the series. So there are spoilers up until there. Sorry 'bout that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Juvenile Orion or any of its characters and want no profit from this. (Let's face it, though – you can't put that many bishies together and not expect my mind to pair 'em.)

--

I pulled my legs close and wrapped my arms around them. My wings were out, and they hung limply around my face. Sighing, I rested my cheek on my knees.

It had been a long and incredible week, what with Master being kidnapped and Kusakabe-kun being reborn, among other things. Although I was proud of what our group had accomplished, I was exhausted, mentally and physically.

I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned back against the wall. Once again I had retreated to my room to seek solitude. I knew Tomonori-san was worried again at my absence, but…

Before I could finish my thought, a soft knock came from my door.

"Tsukasa?"

I curled tighter, hoping he would think I was gone or didn't want to be disturbed.

"Tsukasa, I know you're in there. What's wrong? You've been avoiding me again."

I wanted to call out so badly, but I remained silent, my vision blurring as I tried to hold back tears. I want to tell you, can't you see that? Yet I can't make you do anything more for me. You're too kind as it is.

Suddenly my door opened and Tomonori-san stood framed in the doorway.

I watched in surprise as my dark-haired guardian stepped across my room and knelt in front of me. He lifted his hand and rustled my hair in a familiar manner and gave me one of determined looks.

"Whatever it is you're worried about, you can tell me."

What little resolution I had crumbled under his gaze. With a small sob, I launched myself forward.

Tomonori-san was clearly startled, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me while I let my tears flow. For a few minutes the room was quiet.

I felt Tomonori-san shift and I couldn't stop a slight shiver from coursing through me as his fingers threaded through my feathers.

"They really are quite soft," he marveled.

"Tomonori-san…"

"Yes."

"You know I really like you, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"I mean…I want people to get the wrong idea when I say that. I-I want them to think that we…"

"Tsukasa – "

"But you don't like me like that, do you? Sometimes I'm not very sure about it myself. Whenever I'm around you I get this weird feeling. Master makes me feel warm inside, but this other feeling, when I'm next to you, it's hot. Burning. And I…I can't control, but I don't want to push you away. So I don't know…I don't understand exactly _what_ I want. I guess I just want to continue being with you and – " I took a deep breath, blinking, wondering if I'd said too much or not enough.

Tomonori-san's grip around me tightened. "Tsukasa, I…we can't be together. Not like that."

Did that mean he didn't feel the same way I did?

"You're not eighteen yet. And I'm your superior. We shouldn't be in a relationship."

"So you don't feel the same way I do…"

"It's not that I – "

"It's ok, Tomonori-san. You don't have to make excuses. I…I understand."

Abruptly his fingers were on my chin, lifting my head, and I know there was astonishment in my red-rimmed eyes.

And then he tipped his head forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I was too shocked to move. All I could do was sit there and clutch at Tomonori-san's outfit helplessly.

After just a few seconds he pulled away and stared intently into my eyes.

"Tsukasa. I know what you're feeling. But it's like I said – this relationship won't work between us. Not yet, anyway." He paused. "Is it enough, for now, for me to say that I return your feelings?"

Hardly able to believe what was happening, I managed a smile through my tears. "Yes, of course it is."

As he pulled me close once again, I finally realized just what I was felling. Why had it taken me so long to know?

"I love you, Tomonori-san," I whispered. "I love you."

He didn't reply, but his hand tangling itself through my golden locks was answer enough.


End file.
